Conventional 3D printers, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,435,998 issued Sep. 6, 2016 to Bibas et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, include beam directors with reflectors, which rotate about and receive light along a vertical axis. Accordingly, a second reflector is typically required redirect the beam onto the work surface.